


I Never Knew You Could Bake

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer has been a way for three weeks and walks in the door to see his fiancee baking, something he never knew about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Knew You Could Bake

Spencer was exhausted. A three week stint away meant three weeks without Derek by his side. First his mom was ill so he had to go to Vegas. Due to heavy workloads Hotch had not been able to get both of them time off meaning Spencer had to go deal with ten days in Vegas with a sick mother alone. Then a week of lecturing at Harvard Psychology as a favour to a professor he had had when he was in CalTech, and then he and Rossi were sent to Seattle for a recruitment drive meaning it had been three weeks, and two days since he had seen his fiancée and felt like he was going insane. As much as he missed the sex, it was nothing to the pangs he felt for his lover’s strong arms around him, the soft kisses to his temple as he cooked breakfast. A finger lightly flicking his hair out of his eyes as he read. He could not wait to get in home to Derek. 

He was not due back until the evening, but an equally tired Rossi had forked out for both men to get a commercial flight home, both commenting about the differences between commercial planes and the BAU’s personal jet. Rossi pulled in outside the younger man’s home that he shared with Derek, it was a Saturday and a rare weekend where the team were home, and not on call. Spencer planned to enjoy every minute of it. He got out of the car and thanked Rossi before grabbing his go-bag and walking up the steps. 

He opened the door and was surprised not to be greeted by the golden retriever/German Shepard cross. He hoped Clooney was alright, Derek had never mentioned the dog being unwell. He walked into the hall and placed his go-bag in the laundry room. He walked into the sitting room and realised the house was not as silent as he had thought. The TV was playing some music channel at a ridiculously loud level and the double-doors to the kitchen were open. From inside Spencer could hear Derek singing along to the song, the only thing was, Derek wasn’t much of a singer. So as some rapper named Flo Rida, which Spencer thought was a ridiculous name because the man had basically ripped off the state name Florida, was singing about a “Good Feeling” Derek was singing it, for the lack of a better word, ridiculously out of tune. Spencer held his hand to his mouth as he laughed. He peered around the door and saw Derek with his back to him, wearing his cooking apron. What in the name of science was Derek up to? Then he smelt it. Apple Pie and it made his mouth water. He noticed Derek was wearing the dark blue shirt JJ had gotten him last Christmas that Spencer adored on him, as well as tight fitted jeans that showed off the man’s delectable derriere. 

He walked into the kitchen as Derek turned around still singing. “I got a good…Spence!” 

“Why are you wearing my apron?” Spencer smiled. 

“I didn’t want to get my shirt messed up, what are you doing here, I was supposed to be collecting you tonight at the airport.”

“I got home early, you don’t mind do you?” Spencer walked over passed his lover to the counter where the older man had been preparing food. There was cinnamon, pastry, apples, strawberries, short crust, and muffin mixture. Spencer looked to Derek, pointing at the ingredients next to him. “I didn’t know you could bake.”

“I grew up in a house with three women; you’re damn right I can bake. I just don’t broadcast it to the world.” Derek defended smiling. 

“I always knew you were more domesticated than you let on, I have to ask though, do you and Garcia meet up once a month to discuss flan fillings?” He was prepared for Derek’s reaction and squeaked excitedly as Derek ran after him as he bolted out the door and into the hallway. 

“Get back here you cheeky little…” Spencer had barely made it back into the living room when Derek’s strong arms wrapped around him, turning him in to face him, and took the younger man’s face and leant him in and connected his lips to his own. They were soft and yet unyielding. Three weeks of waiting, love and yearning flowed from their bodies and into the kiss. Spencer wrapped his arms around Derek’s waist, as the older man kept his face in his hands. 

When both men could hardly breathe anymore, they pulled away from one another, staring into the other man’s eyes. Derek started laughing causing Spencer to scrunch up his brow in confusion. Derek gently moved Spencer so he was looking into the mirror before he too started to laugh. Where Derek had held his cheeks were now covered in flour. Even against his almost alabaster skin, he could see the powdery substance. Derek got one of his dusty fingers and made it so that Spencer now had flour on his nose too, before kissing his way from the younger man’s string jaw to his lips.

“I missed you too much Pretty Boy.” Spencer smiled, wherever Derek was, was home.


End file.
